Looking for love the Unova way
by Magic StilesLover
Summary: After being defeated by Black a year ago Team Plasma is back trying to take away trainers Pokemon. It's up to Barry, Ash, Pikachu, and two old friends to stop Plasma to keep the Pokemon and trainers of Unova safe. Will this group be able to stop them while joggling Contests, Gym battles, Love, and training! Read and Find out :3 BarryxOc, AshxOc Slash in later chapters mild cursing
1. Journey begins! Old Friends meet again

Magic: Welcome everyone to my very first story~ -fireworks go off in a beautiful and flashy display-

Lazyfox: I'm the Co-host and the proud creator of Brooklyn~ :3 Hope you guys love this story

Magic: -Shoves her away- Stage hog! Hmph the nerve. Anyway~ Hope you guys love the story and remember I don't own pokemon in any way I just love them~

Lazyfox: -comes back out kicking into the sky- Jerk!

Magic: Ahhhhhhhh I'm blasting off and it's only the start of the show T^T

"Human Speaking"

'Italics Human Thoughts'

"(Pokémon Speaking)"

'(Italics Pokémon Thinking)'

* * *

**Normal P.O.V ~ Aspertia City**

The people of Aspertia were up and about doing their daily routine and greeting one another. One boy in particular, who was of average height for a ten year old was doing some morning jogging. He had dark colored sandy blond hair and was listening to his music blaring. His jogging took him to the mountain that had steps built into its side that lead people to one of the city's natural wonders the Aspertia City Outlook.

The young trainer sighed as he took in the magnificent view of his town breathing in the cleansing air. He removed his Poke-Beats to soak in the wondrous sight before taking a deep breath. "Today's the day, the day I become the greatest trainer that ever lived!" the boy proclaimed with an excited grin. His hazel eyes brimming with determination and with his dream declared he put his headphones back in and rushed back home excitedly waiting for his journey to begin.

**~Break~**

**Aspertia City ~ Jones house**

In a house located on the south side of Aspertia was a girl with long chestnut brown hair was awaking from her peaceful slumber. Her sapphire blue eyes were twinkling with excitement as a toothy grin appeared on her face. The girl threw of her covers and jumped out of bed rushing over to her wall calendar to check the date. When she checked it she screamed for joy, at that point her shiny Charmander bust out its Pokeball ready to attack only to see his trainer dancing around.

"(What are you so happy about Brook?)" The golden colored fire lizard Pokémon asked with a puzzled look. Brook, better known as Brooklyn stopped her mini happy dance and look over at her starter grinning like crazy. "The reason why I'm so happy Storm is because today's the day me, you, and Scott start our Pokémon journey!" Squealed the happy thirteen year old. With that said Brooklyn turned to her closet pulling out her outfit and off to the bathroom she went.

**~Break~**

**In Virbank City ~ Docks**

On the docks of Virbank City people were unloading off the luxury cruise ship. A trio consisting of two boys stood watching their other group member as she study the map she was carrying. The boy on the left was tall and had blond hair. He wore an orange long sleeve shirt with blue jeans wearing orange converse. The boy on the right with raven colored hair had a Pikachu on his shoulder. He wore a blue and white short sleeved jacket with blue jeans wearing white sneakers with the matching hat.

The girl who stopped looking over the map was dressed in a green and yellow flowing dress with a matching hat turned to her companions.

"Ok, if we run from here to Aspertia City it should take us a few hours to get there," she said smiling turning to the direction of Aspertia city.

"Bianca, the last time we ran somewhere we almost ran over Barry" The boy with the Pikachu said snickering at the angry blond beside him.

"Hmph, which reminds me. I'M FINING YOU 1,000 DOLLARS FOR ALMOST RUNNING ME OVER!" Barry yelled with an angry tick mark appearing on his forehead.

"Hehehe like I was saying Ash, Barry if we run we'll make it there by lunchtime so let's goooooooo!" She cheered while giggling as she took off running leaving the boys in her wake before they started chasing after her.

"How does she run so fast?" Ash asked running at full speed.

"You got me stumped." Barry said keeping up with Ash.

"(Maybe she not human)" Pikachu said holding on to Ash's hat.

'Maybe he's right.' Was the thought Ash and Barry had giving Bianca retreating form strange looks and running faster to try an catch up to the faster than humanly possible girl.

**~Break~**

**Aspertia City~Jones House**

The front door opened and the boy from earlier steps inside with his Poke-Beats hanging around his neck. The boy stopped in the kitchen seeing his mother at the stove cooking breakfast.

"Mom I'm gonna head upstairs to get shower then come done for breakfast." The boy said smiling at his mother.

"Ok Scott, remember to have your backpack packed up. Professor Juniper's assistant should be here soon. Juniper said her assistant is a fast runner and will be meeting you at the Aspertia City Outlook. Now off you go you smell stinky." Scott's mom who looked like his older sister but an older version with darker eyes said with a giggle.

"Oh ha ha ha very funny mom," Scott said with a flat tone but his face showed a smile as headed up the stairs. "I'll be down later" he said heading to his room.

Brooklyn was almost done getting ready. She was dressed in a blue blouse with a white knee length skirt with white and blue cow girl boots with the matching hat. Storm was spinning in Brook's swirling chair.

"(Weeee we we weee!)" Storm said spinning faster and faster as the little fire lizard laughed with glee.

Brook looked over at Storm while pinning her tiger lily shaped hairpin into her curly chestnut hair giggled at her playful starter. "You know by doing that you're gonna make yourself dizzy right?" She said giggling again as she walked over to get her backpack only to slip on a piece of clothing and landed on her butt.

"(Hahahaha,)" Storm laughed at Brook and at that point the chair he was in launched him at Brooklyn. "(Look out ahhhhhhh!)"

Brook looked to Storm seeing he was coming at her. "Ahhhhhhhh!" *BAM* both smacked into each other and landed knocked out with swirls in their eyes on the bedroom floor.

Two doors down was Scott putting on his star pendant clutching it close and sighing. 'I won't fail I will become the best, and that's the truth.' Scott thought sighing as he grabbed his grey messenger bag, making sure all his stuff was in it. As he was about to walk out the door he looks back at the room looking it over he smiles before cutting the lights off. Walking down the hall he knocked on his sister door. "Yo, Brook breakfast is done come on down already!" he yelled before walking down the stairs to see his dad and mom eating while watching the news.

"Hey son, are you and your sister ready for your journeys today?" Scott's dad who looked like an older version of him asked sipping his tea.

"Yeah dad I'm ready for today." Scot tsaid in between bites of his breakfast.

His mother mocked glared at him. "Sweetie what have I told you about eating with your mouth full." She said from the couch getting up to go to the kitchen.

"148 times and probably counting." Scott said with a snicker while his dad chuckled.

Brooklyn who finally regained consciousness stood up slowly holding her head groaning in pain.

"Storm come on we should head down for breakfast." Brook said looking over at her now awake starter. Walking over to her dresser she grabbed her ring and charm bracelet smiling sadly at them missing her granddad as she put them on. With a sigh she grabbed her backpack and walked out the room cutting the lights off as she went.

Storm rushed down the stairs smiling and running to his partner's mother waiting for his poke-dish.

"Morning, everybody! Happy birthday little bro" Brook cheered sitting down next to Scott ruffling his hair before fixing herself a plate to eat.

Scott smiled when he saw his mom and dad come out with some present and singing happy birthday and laughing. "Oh guys I love you more than you know! What did you get me?" He said with happiness.

Scott started to open the first present to see running shoes, next one he opened had a bunch of capsules seals, and the last one he opened had a bunch of pots and pans with some food to cook. "This stuff is so cool. Mom, dad, Brook you guys are the best!" Scott squealed hugging his family before putting the items away in the right place in his bag. With that done Scott and Brooklyn stood and headed for the door.

"Oh,wait you two here are your brand new Xtransceiver purple for you Scott and white for you Brook," their mom said handing them over. "Remember to call us, and be there for each other no matter what!" she told them giving her kids one last hug goodbye. With that the brother and sister duo made their way on waving back at their parents.

As the two walked on Brooklyn got an idea. "I got it while you go get your Pokémon. I'll go look for the gym leader and meet you back at the entrance to Aspertia, ok?" Brooklyn said with a huge grin.

Scott thought about it and started walking up the steps to the Lookout point. "Ok, that sounds good to me. Meet you back at the gate and be careful Brook!" With that said he made his way to the top while his sister kept walking on.

**~Break~**

**Aspertia City out Look**

On the City Outlook two boys were leaning on the railing breathing heavily like their lives depended on it. "*Huff* I can't *huff* believe *huff* she ran *huff* SO FREAKING FAST!" Both boys said in unison sitting on their butts.

Bianca not noticing the boys exhaustion was looking over at the beautiful scenery all starry eyed. "Oh my glob, this view is amazing!" Bianca yelled while giggling.

"Yeah the view is the most beautiful thing you'll ever see." Said a voice behind them.

The three turned their heads to the source of the voice to see a boy clad in a purple shirt with a grey vest wearing grey skinny jeans and purple shoes. He wore a stripped purple and grey beanie smiling at the three. "Hi, my name's Scott Jones. I'm here to get my Pokémon from a Ms. Bianca" he said walking up and smiled at the three. Getting closer to them the Pikachu on Ash's shoulder jumps off to him and nuzzled him.

"Haha, Pikachu it's good to see you too boy!" Scott said with a smile.

"(I missed you Scott. Where's Brook?)" Pikachu asked looking around for the girl in question.

"Oh she went off to find the gym leader; she's supposed to meet me at the city gates." Scott said with a shrug.

Bianca pulled out a cylinder capsule with three Pokeballs inside it. "Ok, you three as assistant to Professor Juniper, I am giving you guys one starter of Unova along with the Pokedex to collect data on the many Pokémon if you choose to accept." Bianca said surprisingly serious.

"I accept!" All three boys said in unison.

Bianca nodded with a smile and handed them a pokedex, green for Barry, purple for Scott, and royal blue for Ash. Bianca also handed Danny a sky blue one. "Scott, this is your sister's pokedex give it to her when you see her please." With a nod of approval Bianca opened up the capsule and held it out. Scott grabbed the one on the right with a water droplet symbol on it, while Barry choose the pokeball with a leaf symbol on it, and finally Ash choose the pokeball with a small ember symbol on the top. The three boys grinned.

Scott threw his pokeball up releasing the Pokémon inside showing an Oshawott. "(Huh,are you my trainer?)" The sea otter Pokémon said tilting his head.

"Yup, the name's Scott but you can call me Scotty if you like? I'm going to scan you to see your status so hold on." The Pokémon nodded his head and Scott scanned Oshawott

**~Oshawott: The Sea Otter Pokémon, This Pokémon uses the scallop on its stomach for battle and to break open hard berries as well**

**Hidden Ability: Shell Armor**

**Height: 1'08"**

**Weight: 13 lbs.**

**Gender ratio: 87.5% Male-12.5% Female**

**Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Water Gun, and Razor Shell~**

When the pokedex stopped Scott smiled at Oshawott. "Oshawott would you like a nickname?" Scott asked getting a nod of approval. "Ok, how about Shinji?" Scott said tilting his head to the side.

"(I like it! Shinji it is then!)" The two whooped for joy.

At that point Ash and Barry threw their pokeballs up and their showed themselves to be a Snivy for Barry and Tepig for Ash, just at that moment Scott's Xtransceiver rang as Scott answered it to see Brook in utter turmoil. "Brook what's wrong you seem-" Scott started but Brook cut in. "Scotty I need your help Team Plasma took Storm! I got a Riolu but she's too weak to fight get to the Floccesy Ranch NOW!" and with that the line went died.

"Dang it, Team Plasma is at its old tricks again." Scott turned to the other three. "Team Plasma is an organization that steals Pokémon," Scott started. "A year ago they came up talking about Pokémon liberation so a boy named N, their king became friends with the fire dragon, Reshiram and was going to make people release all there Pokémon."

Bianca came in next. "But N choose my friend, Black to be his equal to find the lightning dragon Pokémon, Zekrom which he did and they battled. Black and Zekrom won in which Ghetsis N's father came in and tried to beat Black, but Black won once again in which Ghetsis was arrested," she took a breath. "But, he escaped with the help of the Shadow Triad a group of hired shadow ninjas and went into hiding till now I suppose."

Scott looked to the other boys grinning and running down the stairs. "So you guys up to it? Cause me and Shinji are gone!" The other boys in question looked to their new Pokémon who nodded with determination and the boys took off after the retreating boy and his Oshawott.

**~Break~**

**Floccesy Ranch**

Brooklyn was running after one of the Team Plasma Shadow Triad member with her Pokémon in his arm. 'Where the hell is this guy going? Scott I hope he doesn't get beat by those plasma grunts.' Brook train of thought was cut off by the ringing of her Xtransceiver she looked down to see her brother.

"Brook backup is on the way, me and a friend got the two grunts!" Scott said with a grin in which Brooklyn looked confused. "Ok Scotty, but who's the back up?" She asked. "Heh, you'll see! Sis got grunts to bust up, bye!" And with that he hung up.

At the entrance of the Ranch Barry and Scott with their Pokémon Shinji and Barry's Snivy, Ari. Ash, Pikachu, and Tepig went ahead to help Brook. "You two should have just left when you head the chance cause you guys are in for a hurt!" The female plasma grunt said with her partner smirking. Scott and Barry frowned and got their Pokémon ready . "Hmph, Purrlion get out here!" The female grunt order. "Patrat come beat these pathetic Pokémon." The two Pokémon appeared ready to battle.

"Alright Ari use Leaf Storm on Patrat!" Barry said as Ari fired Leaf Storm. The male grunt seemed ready for this.

"Patrat dodge then uses Tackle!" Patrat tried to dodge it and rushed at the grass snake Pokémon.

"Ha, Shinji Tackle on Patrat!" Scott said quickly.

"(Right, take this!)" The water Pokémon yelled tackling the Patrat to side.

"Ugh, get up you useless Pokémon!" The Pokémon slowly got back up glaring at the grunt.

"Purrlion Shadow Claw on that otter!" The female grunt said aggressively to her Purrlion

"(On it!)" Purrlion said and jumped up and it's left claw forming a giant back claw.

"Ari, use Vine Whip on Purrlion and toss her at Patrat!" Barry said

"(Taste this!)" Two ropes came from Ari collar and grabbed the shadow cat Pokémon, and tossed her as hard as he could at Patrat. The Pokémon smacked into each other hard in front of the grunts.

"Right, Shinji/Ari Water Gun/Leaf Storm them into next week!" Scott and Barry said with huge grins.

"Oh noooooooo!" Both grunts screamed their heads off as the attack hit them head on blasting them off in to the sky and off into the distance.

"We did it, we did it, WE DID IT!" Scott said jumping up and down.

"Yeah that was great and I couldn't do it without you guys." Barry said bringing an arm around Scott's shoulders in which Scott blushed but was unnoticed by the boy but not to the Pokémon.

"(Did you see that blush on Scott?)" Ari whispered to Shinji. "(Yup, let's keep to ourselves for now till we come up with a plan.)" Shinji said whispering back.

"(Ok sounds good)" Ari whispered

**~Break~**

**Floccesy Ranch ~ **

"Get back here thief, and give me back Storm!" Brooklyn yelled as the member stopped.

"(Yeah, put me down before this gets bad for you.)" Storm growled out at the ninja.

The triad member turned to Brooklyn. "Hmph, foolish girl and Pokémon it is useless. Team Plasma will win this time around and separate humans and-" the mans was cut off by a yellow flash passing Brooklyn and the words 'Volt Tackle' heard behind them.

The hired ninja dropped Storm and disappeared into the shadows without a word.

"Brooklyn are you and Storm ok!?" Said a voice coming up behind her while Storm rushed over to her with a Pikachu next to him. Brook turned to see her old friend Ash Ketchum running up to her grinning.

"Ash you're the back up my brother was talking about?" Brooklyn said in confusion.

"Yeah I and a friend of mine named Barry. He's with Scott now. We were on our way with Bianca to give a new trainer there starter but also their pokedex," Ash started "we got our starters and pokedex, and Scott has yours that's when you called and we came running." Ash finished.

After Brook nodded her head she felt nuzzling from Pikachu in which she started scratching behind his ear causing him to purr. "Ok we should probably get back to my brother and your friend Barry." Brook spoke as Pikachu jumped to Ash's shoulder as she returned Storm to his pokeball.

As the two final reached the entrance of the ranch they saw Barry and Scott talking about the many coordinator contest in Unova. "We should so team up on that contest. We all work well and seem to have matched each other flows and movements." Scott started.

"Yeah your right Ari and Shinji would shine together." Barry said as the two high fived, Scott turned to see his Sister an Ash and jumped up

"Sis did you and Ash back Storm?" Scott said looking Brooklyn over for any scars or scratches. Brook nodded and smiled at her brothers 'check over' finally shooing him off and holding her hand out to Barry which he takes a shakes introducing him and his Snivy Ari.

"Are you guys ok?" A voice asked coming up behind them to see a male with blue almost black hair wearing blue jeans, white shirt with a red tie and black converse.

"Hello, my name is Cheren and I am the Aspertia City Normal Type Gym Leader" The boy started pushing up his glass and showing small smile. "My friend Bianca said Team Plasma was up to its old tricks but, I see you guys had it under control. If that's the point then I will see each of you at the gym, good day" Cheren said as he walked off.

The four trainers nodded at each other turned to walk out of the ranch. Ash and Brooklyn ahead talking about different things that have happened since last they saw each other while Scott and Barry where getting to know each other and talking about the different types of contest and Pokémon as the four headed back to Aspertia City each one ready for the next part of their adventure.

* * *

Lazyfox-Wasn't that a great story Brooklyn was looking so-

Magic-Dynamic Entry! *comes in kicking Lazy in the side*

Lazy-Ahhhhhh *Lazy goes flying off into a different room*

Magic-Hahha I hope you lovely readers enjoyed the story I'll try to post more frequently plus if you wish to appear on the show say so in the review and note all flames go to roast Barney over

EVERYONE-LATERS!


	2. Separate Ways! Pair up and off we go

Magic- Yo people and welcome back to another chapter of 'Looking for love the Unova Way'!

Lazy-*Lays in a full body cast glaring at Magic*

Magic- *sigh and snaps fingers healing Lazy* Happy~

Lazy-*smiles* No

Magic- Eh can't win them all, now time for random visitor

Lazy- *hits press button*

Random- Hey I'm finally here~ :3 *gets hit by giant mallet

Magic- *holds mallet smiling

Lazy- Why you hit her?! *leans over fanning her*

Magic- *shrugs* I do not on pokemon nor do I have the money for you to sue for sooooo on with the show!

"Human Speaking"  
'Italics Human Thoughts'  
"(Pokémon Speaking)"  
'(Italics Pokémon Thinking)'

* * *

**Normal P.o.v ~ Outside Floccesy Ranch**

As Scott, Brooklyn, Ash, and Barry were leaving the Floccesy Ranch a little light bulb popped in Scott's head. "Brooklyn how about you and Ash head back to the gym for your battles while Barry and I head on over to Virbank." Scott suggested stopping to get the group's attention.

Barry jumped in next. "Yeah you two are Gym Battlers while Scotty and me are Coordinators, so while we shop for supplies in Virbank you guys battle Cheren and meet up with us in Virbank," he said agreeing with Scott.

Brooklyn gave the idea some thought to fully think it through. 'It's a good idea and I think I can trust Barry to take care of my little brother. I also want time to catch up with Ash so maybe this is a good idea' she thought nodding while looking at Ash who smiled at the idea and nodded. "Ok, you two make sure you watch each other's back and be safe ok? And if you run into trouble you call me ASAP" Brook said ruffling Scott's hair causing him to pout then giggle shooing her hand away.

As Ash and Brooklyn waved the pair off they began to walk back to Aspertia City for their upcoming Gym battle. Barry turned to Scott grinning. "Let's race. Last one to Virbank buys the other lunch," Barry said getting ready.

"Oh, you're on Barry-Chan, and once I win I'll empty that little wallet of yours!" Scott said with a Cheshire cat grin.

As they made a starting line both got into sprinting position. "Ready." Scott started, "Set." Barry said next, there was a five second pause as Pidoves pasted overhead. "GO!" The two boys said in unison speeding off leaving a huge dust trail, shocked Pokémon and trainers in there wake.

**In Floccesy Town**

Ash watched Pikachu nuzzle and purr with Brooklyn as they were leaving the Pokémon-center to heal their Pokémon of any injury. As the two passed by a man with wild orange hair Brooklyn turned around and pulled Ash to the man. "Sensei!" Brook yelled to the man who turned and smiled.

"Brooklyn my strongest pupil, what are you doing in Floccesy Town and where's Hot-head?" The man asked politely.

"He got his starter today and went with a friend to Virbank while me and Ash-Oh! Sensei this is Ash a longtime friend of mine and his partner Pikachu. Ash this is my sensei Alder." Brook introduced the two as they shook hands.

"Nice to meet ya Ash as Brooklyn said I'm Alder I was the Champion of the Unova Pokémon League." Alder said grinning when he saw Ash's face light up.

"Really! That so cool but, if you're not the champion who is?" Ash asked.

"A strong trainer named Iris came in and beat all her opponents, and when I fought her she was giving me a run for my money," He chuckled lightly then looked at the two. "However it was a great battle, but I'm holding you up hope you win your first gym battle you two, goodbye!" Alder said walking off and waving the pair off.

"Goodbye Alder!" Brooklyn and Ash said with pep in their step back to Aspertia.

**Virbank City Gate**

Scott was panting and grinning seeing as he had won the race with Barry and now said boy was looking at his wallet in despair for he knew what was coming.

"Oh~,Barry-chan," Scott called in a sickly sweet tone. "Its lunch time my dear friend." Barry gulped and screamed while Scott just laughed like a maniac, and walked away dragging Barry with him grinning all the way to the Virbank Café.

**Break ~ Aspertia City Gym**

Back in Aspertia City Ash and Brooklyn were standing waiting for Cheren to come out when. "I feel a great disturbance in the force." Brooklyn said all of a sudden.

"You what in the what?" Ash said looking at her strangely, while Brooklyn rubbed her neck in embarrassment.

"Hehe, nothing I must have zoned out there hehehehe" Brooklyn laughed causing a sweat drop from Pikachu and Ash. 'Scott must be making somebody pay for his lunch. The poor sucker' she thought while shaking her head as she kept walking with Ash and Pikachu giving off a smile evil giggle.

Brooklyn led the way into the gym where Cheren was waiting for them. She approached him and the two decide that the rule of ladies first would apply in the case of choosing the first battler.

"I see the two of you made it, but were are the other two?" Cheren asked fixing his tie.

"My brother and his friend are coordinators, and decided to head on to Virbank to wait for us there." Brook said smiling and pulling out Strom's Pokeball.

Cheren nodded as the referee came out. Brooklyn saw it was her dad who smiled and grinned at her, then turned facing the battle field. "The battle between challenger Brooklyn Jones and Aspertia City Gym Leader Cheren will now begin. Two pokemon each." Her dad said stepping from the field.

"Ok Lillipup here we go!" Cheren shouted as Lillipup stood on the field with a determined look. Brook took out her pokedex and scanned the puppy pokemon.

**~Lillipup: The Puppy Pokémon, it faces strong opponents with great courage. But, when at a disadvantage in a fight, this intelligent Pokemon flees.**  
**Hidden Ability: Run Away**  
**Height: 1'4"**  
**Weight: 9 lbs.**  
**Gender ratio: 50% Male-50% Female**  
**Moves: Tackle,Sand Attack,Odor Sleuth,Bite~**

Brooklyn looked surprised at the information but nodded and looked at Storm's ball then Ally's nodding. 'I'll use Ally next.' Brook thought. She threw up her partners ball choosing him to battle "Ok Storm let's heat things up a bit!" The happy-go-lucky trainer shouted as her partner landed in front of her.

"(I'm ready!)" Brook's playful shiny shouted out.

Cheren was shocked to say the least that his challenger had a Kanto Pokémon AND it was shiny too. Saying Cheren had a small fan girl moment was a understatement. Calm features back in place Cheren looked forward with a smile and was ready to battle.

"Lillipup use Tackle on her pokemon!" he ordered his puppy pokemon who nodded taking off and charging at the now serious Charmader.

"Ok, Storm Flame Charge!Go!" Brooklyn commanded.

Storm stomped his feet building up speed and strength in his attack, Lillipup was closing in, but Storm took off and crashed into the puppy causing dust to build up.

"Lillipup use Oder Sleuth and track her pokemon!" Cheren said.

"(Yes, sir!)" Lillipup growled and sniffed the air and searched.

Brook saw this to her advantage and took a chance. "Storm Dig!" she ordered watching as Storm dug into the ground and hid.

As the smoke cleared Lillipup searched the field then looked back at Cheren. "Stay sharp and don't worry." Cheren said reassuring his pokemon, but the ground rumbled and Storm grabbed Lillipup and threw her up.

"Alright, let's finish this with Flamethrower!" Brooklyn said grinning watching as her little fire lizard tilt his head back and fired off a huge blue colored flame hitting the puppy pokemon head on sending her flying again.

Cheren caught the lightly burned pokemon and soothed her sending her back to the pokeball. "*Sigh*you and your pokemon shine together no doubt, but let's see if you can keep up the momentum." Cheren said going back to his side of the of the field.

Brooklyn sent Storm back and pulled out Ally's pokeball and grinned.

"Thank you I have trained hard and I won't lose easily." Brooklyn said smiling.

"That's what like to hear! Now Pidove take to the sky!" Cheren threw up the pokeball sending out the a flying type.

"(Pidove ready for battle!)" The pigeon like pokemon said while Brooklyn took out her pokedex and scanned the flying pokemon

**~Pidove: The Tiny Pigeon Pokémon, each follows its trainer's orders as best as it can, by they sometimes fail to understand complicated commands.**  
**Hidden Ability: Rivalry**  
**Height: 1'0"**  
**Weight: 4.6 lbs**  
**Moves: Gust,Quick Attack,Air Cutter,Roost~**

Nodding to herself she took Ally's pokeball and tossed it up sending her out, the tiny blue Pokemon looked boringly up at it trainer.

"(Hn,what?)" The Riolu asked yawning, causing a sweat dropped from Brooklyn's forehead but bent down and looked into her eyes.

"We're having a gym battle Ally so come on let's win this, but let me scan you with me pokedex first." Brooklyn grinned fist pumping in the air.

"(Hn.)" Was all the pokemon grunted while Brooklyn scanned her.

**~Riolu: The Emanation Pokémon, its body is lithe yet powerful. It can crest three mountains and cross two canyons in one night.**  
**Hidden Ability: Steadfast**  
**Height: 2'4"**  
**Weight: 44.**  
**Moves: Force Palm,Quick Attack,Bulk Up,Endure~**

Brooklyn nodded to Ally as she moved to the field. "The second half of the battle between challenger Brooklyn Jones and Gym Leader Cheren will now begin!" The referee stepped back and allowed the battle to begin.

"Ok Ally use Quick Attack!" Brooklyn said.

"(Hmph,on it!)" The tiny jackal said moving swiftly and with precision.

"Pidove move to the sky!" Cheren commanded but Ally was to fast and hit Pidove pushing him back.

"Ally repeated Force Palm!" Brooklyn said wanting to gain the upper hand. Ally jumped up and hit Pidove repeatedly with fluid like moves.

A look of worry passed over Cheren usual calm features for his pokemon was looking battered. "Pidove Air Cutter maximum power!" Cheren said seeing enough harm done.

"(Ugh, chew on this!)" Pidove yelled pushing curved like winds with it wings.

Ally tried to move out the way but got hit directly throwing her back hitting the wall and crumbling out of the wall Ally laid with swirls in her eyes.

Brooklyn ran over to Ally with light tears. "Are you ok Ally?" Brooklyn said cradling her second pokemon.

"(Tch, it will take more training but I won't lose again I promise.)" Brooklyn quieted the words by sending her inside the pokeball to rest.

"Brooklyn's Riolu is unable to battle but she has one more pokemon!" The referee announce seeing calling his daughter defeat hit her hard.

Brooklyn briskly stood up and nodded, "Storm let's end this!" she shouted sending out Storm who sensed his trainer and friend sadness and got ready to battle.

"Pidove move to the sky and use Gust." Cheren said, but Storm moved quickly dodging the attack.

"Storm Flamethrower!" Said pokemon pulled its head back and fired a wild blue flame shot quickly at the shocked bird pokemon hitting it died on, falling from the sky the Pidove laid with swirls and burns.

Cheren returned his pokemon to its pokeball, putting it away he walked up to the cheering Brooklyn awarding her the Basic Badge. "Good job Brooklyn you have earned this badge fair and square" with that he walked out to heal his injured pokemon.

**Break ~** **Virbank Café**

Barry was crying anime tears, while Scott was picking tiny pieces of food with a tooth pick. "Ugh, Barry you sure are rich~!" Scott grinned a foxy grin.

Barry looked up from his almost empty wallet and pouted but before he could say one word a girl with white hair and a punk/emo outfit came on stage smirking.

"Ello and welcome to the Virbank Café/Gym, I'm Roxie the owner and gym leader" Roxie said flipping her long white hair. "The mic is open to singers and instrument player so let's rock out!" She grinned and walked off stage. Scott stood up grabbing Barry walking to the stage and grinned waving at the crowd.

"Hey everybody my names Scott Jones, and this is Barry Adams. Were gonna sing 'Finally Falling' by Victorious Justice, hope you enjoy."

[**Scott**]  
_Suddenly, my choice is clear._  
_I knew when only you and I were standing here_

[**Barry**]  
_And beautiful is all I see_

_[_**Both_]_**  
_It's only you. I know it's true. It has to be_

[**Scott**]  
_That money isn't worth a thing,_  
_If you didn't earn it, you don't deserve it_  
_True love doesn't cost a thing_  
_And if you try to buy it, you can't return it_

[**Background Singers**]  
_No, no, oh, oh!_

_[_**Scott_]_**  
_Your friends are doing all the same things_  
_And my friends say, "Look at what you're wasting!"_

[**Both**]  
_Well, it doesn't matter if we change their minds!_

_[_**Chorus_:]_**  
_[_**Both**_]_  
_Suddenly I can see what I didn't before_  
_And I don't care what they say anymore_  
_'Cause I'm falling, falling!_  
_Finally falling, falling!_

[**Scott**]  
_I don't need all the finer things,_  
_Diamond rings and nothing. So show me something_  
_'Cause love is all I need,_  
_All I ever wanted. And now I've got it_

[**Background Singers**]  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_[_**Scott_]_**  
_My friends are wondering what you're thinking!_  
_And your friends ‒ they probably think the same thing!_

[**Both**]  
_But it doesn't matter if we change their minds!_

_[_**Chorus_:]_**  
_[_**Both_]_**  
_Suddenly I can see what I didn't before_  
_And I don't care what they say anymore_  
_'Cause I'm falling, falling (she's falling, falling)!_  
_Finally falling, falling!_

_[_**Scott_]_**  
_If you can't find love when you're in it_  
_Just forget it._  
_It would change your mind once you get it._  
_Don't you get it?_  
_'Cause we did it._  
_Yeah, we did it._  
_Well, we did it._

_[_**Chorus_:]_**  
_[_**Both**_]_  
_Suddenly I can see what I didn't before_  
_And I don't care what they say anymore_  
_'Cause I'm falling, falling (she's falling, falling)!_  
_Finally falling, falling!_

_[_**Chorus**_:]_  
_[_**Both**_]_  
_Suddenly I can see what I didn't before_  
_And I don't care what they say anymore_  
_'Cause I'm falling, falling (she's falling, falling)!_  
_Finally falling, falling (she's falling, falling)!_

_[_**Both_]_**  
_Finally falling, falling (she's falling, falling)!_  
_Finally falling, falling_!

As the song came to a end the crowd went wild cheering left and right even the ever cool Roxie was clapping for the boys. Said boys were looking into each other eyes blushing mad and breathing hard looking away the two left the stage smiling small smiles each in their own thoughts.

**Break ~** **Aspertia City Gym**

Ash ran up to Brooklyn hugging her tightly. "Congratulations Brook! You won your first gym battle!"

Brooklyn blushed at being hugged, but smiling proudly at her victory. "Thanks Ash. Umm,you can put me down now" she tells him.

Ash blushed a little too as he sat her back onto her feet scratching his head. "Haha right."

Cheren walked back into the room with his fully healed Pokemon. "Brook that was an excellent battle. Ash I hope you deliver the same fight as her" praised the normal type gym leader. Ash took his stance with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"You bet I am. After that amazing battle I'm all fired up" he proclaimed.

"(You got that right!)" Pikachu shouted.

"Very well. Let our battle begin! Lillipup I choose you!" Cheren shouted sending out his little dog Pokemon.

"Lets see what ya got Tepig!" Ash yelled sending out his gifted Tepig.

"(Alright! Time to battle bring it on!)" Tepig cheered bouncing on her feet shooting out small sparks of fire. "Lets see what Dexter has to say about you?" Ash said pulling out his red colored pokedex.

**~Tepig, the Fire Pig Pokémon. Normally, fire shoots out of Tepig's snout, but it shoots out smoke instead when it is feeling ill.**  
**Hidden Ability: Blaze**  
**Height: 1'8"**  
**Weight: 21.8 lbs**  
**Moves: Ember,Tail whip,Tackle,Flamecharge~**

"Not bad. Okay Tepig that's start things off with a Tackle attack!" Ash ordered.

"(Got it!)" Tepig yelled as she charged at the normal type at a fast pace.

"Pretty speedy for a Tepig, but it does not frighten me. Lillipup show them a real tackle attack" Cheren countered watching his Pokemon charge at their opponent.

The two Pokemon clash in the middle of the floor trying to over power the other. "Lillipup use Bulk up!" Hearing the order Lillipup did as she was told and powered up gaining her the edge over Ash's Tepig that sent her flying backwards.

"Tepig! Fight back with Flamecharge!" Growling Tepig stomped her feet on the floor igniting herself on fire as she charged at the puppy pokemon crashing into her side. Lillipup howled in pain as she felt her side burn as she skidded away.

"Nice job Tepig. Keep the heat up with Ember!"

"I don't think so. Lillipup use Sand Attack!" Cheren ordered

Tepig was sucking in air to prepare for her ember attack when Lillipup jumped to her paws kicking sand into her eyes and nose. Tepig started sneezing sending out the small fire balls everywhere while trying to rub the sand out her eyes.

Ash yelped as he ducked under a stray fireball with Pikachu and Brooklyn doing the same thing. "Ah Tepig return!" he yelled returning the sneezing fire hazard to her ball. "Too close for comfort."

"Ah Ash. Your hats on fire" Brooklyn said timidly from the side bench.

Ash looked up to see his cap burning. "Ahhh MY HAT!" he screamed throwing it off and stomped on it to put out the flame. Thankfully the fire was out and the hat maintained only minimal burn damage making it still wearable. "Okay time to get serious again. Pikachu your turn buddy."

("Right!") Pikachu cheered jumping onto the field.

"Lucky me. I get to battle two Kanto region pokemon. Lillipup use sand attack again" Cheren said watching the dust cloud approach Pikachu.

"Dodge it with Quick Attack and charge in with an Iron Tail" Ash ordered.

Pikachu jumped out of the dust clouds way leaving behind a long streak of white as he charged towards Lillipup. Reaching his target he jumped up turning his tail grey as he slammed on the puppy's jaw slapping her into the wall. Lillipup cried as she hit the wall and crashed to the floor with swirl in her eyes.

"Lillipup is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner!" announced the referee.

Cheren sighed as he returned his fallen pokemon. "Well done Lillipup take a good rest. Okay Ash here's my next pokemon. Patrat I choose you!"

"He didn't use this one against Brook" Ash mumbled taking Dexter out to scan the new pokemon.

**~Patrat, the scout Pokemon. Patrat are known to be extremely cautious, one will always be on the lookout, but won't notice a foe coming from afar.**  
**Hidden Ability: Keen Eye**  
**Height: 1'8"**  
**Weight: 25.6 lbs**  
**Moves: Crunch,Bulk up,Tackle,Leer~**

"Not a very good scout if an enemy can sneak up on them" Brooklyn teased ticking Cheren's Patrat off.

"(Watch it girlie! My teeth are sharp ya know)" he growled.

"Awww he's so cute when he's mad" Brooklyn giggled.

Patrat was twitching angrily. "(Can I bite her.)"

Cheren sighed. "No patrat you cannot bite my challengers."

Patrat growled as he crossed his arms waiting for the battle to start while Brooklyn kept giggling at him. Ash and Cheren both anime sweat dropped feeling some sympathy for the little scout pokemon.

"Ash do you wish to switch Pikachu out with Tepig?" Cheren asked deciding it was time to get back on track with this gym battle.

"I'm switching. Pikachu come back" Ash called letting Pikachu run up his arm as he took out Tepig's poke ball. "Tepig time for another round"

Tepig came out her poke ball no longer sneezing and with cleared eyes. ("This time your going down!") she yelled fired up and ready to battle.

"Yay! Go Tepig show them boys what us girls are made of" Brooklyn cheered.

"Patrat charge in the with a Crunch !" Cheren ordered.

"Tepig dodge and use Ember!" Ash countered.

Tepig jumped just in time to avoid the fatal bite and blasted the tiny fireballs into his face.

"Patrat shake it off and use Tackle"

Patrat stood his ground and leaped forward tackling Tepig across the gym floor.

"Tepig stand your ground and charge back with FlameCharge!"

"Patrat use Bulk up and then Tackle!"

Tepig stomped the ground igniting into flames as she charged at Patrat who was pumping himself up before running towards her were they met in the center with a dead lock with Patrat breaking it. Tepig flew back and hit the ground hard.

"Ah Tepig you okay to continue?" Ash asked worried about the small fire type.

"(I'm fine. No way I'm losing to this guy!)" Tepig hissed struggling to her feet.

"I have to say you have a lot of fire in you small Tepig, but I will not concede defeat. Patrat crunch!" Cheren ordered.

"Tepig dodge it!" Ash yelled.

Patrat charged at Tepig as she tried to move, but her injuries slowed her down and she got bit by the Scout pokemon's tough jaws.

"Tepig! Try and shake him loose" Ash called out worried Tepig was done for.

Tepig gritted her teeth as she jerked herself around until she finally got Patrat off of her. She was panting showing bad signs of fatigue, but she still refused to go down.

"Come on Tepig You can beat him I know you can!" Brooklyn cheered.

"It's time to end this. Patrat use bulk up and then tackle" Cheren ordered.

"Tepig don't give up! Use Flame Charge maximum power!" Ash ordered.

Patrat pumped himself up a couple of times while Tepig stomped the ground heavily creating a dust storm at her feet as she blazed a bright red before bursting into a strong and powerful fire.

"Attack!" Cheren and Ash both yelled watching their pokemon charge at each other.

Both pokemon collided in the middle of the floor both pushing at each other to gain victory in the heated deadlock that resulted into a mini explosion on the battle field covering them both up.

Tepig!/Patrat!" Yelled Ash and Cheren worried for their individual pokemon.

As the smoke settled it showed both Tepig and Patrat laying down with swirls in their eyes.

"Both Patrat and Tepig are unable to battle, but seeing as the Challenger Ash Ketchum still has one pokemon Available to battle the victor of this match is Ash!" The Referee announced.

Cheren seeing the battle was over and done returned Patrat and let out a sigh. Ash and Brooklyn were cheering and laughing when Cheren also awarded Ash the Basic Badge with praise of his pokemon and that he will grow stronger.

Ash, Brooklyn, and Pikachu all grinned and walked to the entrance of the gym after waving goodbye to Cheren and Brooklyn's dad. With that the three left to heal their pokemon and headed off to Virbank city were more adventures awaited them.

* * *

Lazy- Hey guys! I'm going to be ending the show today seeing as Magi has 'Fallen' into a small problem *giggles crazily*

Magic- *Lays twitching in some rose bushes located below a three story window*

Lazy- Well hope you all enjoyed this chapter and give it lots of reviews~! You make Magic and me so happy if you did. Ohhhhhh Also wish Magic luck cuz he starts his Sophomore year of high school tomorrow! What fun that was Shishishi~

Everyone- Peace out people~


End file.
